She told me so
by Bleach1112
Summary: Tatsuki suspects something is wrong with Orihime, and sends Ichigo to go see. srry terrible at summaries


**She Told Me So**

So hi everybody! This is my second fanfiction so trust me on this when I say this will be better than my first. Oh and just for fun I'll show you my (fav) couples, so you know what I would mostly write about, (unless I become a fan of another anime cartoon.

BLEACH: Ichihime, Ulquihime, Grimmihime (wow that looks bad!).

NARUTO: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Sasukhina, (I know weird I didn't like it until I read this story on fanfiction(Perfect World) By: MissMinnie08) and I fell in love with the story.)

Inuyasha: Only one main one that I will write about, Inuyasha & Kagome.

Deathnote: L & Misa(I HATE LIGHT, LET ALONE HIM WITH MISA!) I don't like Light so don't ask why I won't write stories about those two together. Sooooo….. enjoy the story and don't forget to comment!

**She Told Me So**

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called as orihime turned around. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Orihime's face. It wasn't quite sad, more of a expressionless look. As soon as Orihime saw Tatsuki, she perked her face up to a fake smile." Hi Tatsuki!" She said as she tried to keep up her smile. "Hey Orihime...say..uh...are you feeling well?"Tatsuki asked."Huh..oh I feel fine Tatsuki, no need to worry about me!"She said. "Oh, okay, well I gotta get going, I gotta get to that karate tornament!" tatsuki yelled as she ran away.

As Tatsuki was about to enter the tornament halls she stopped to make a phone call.

_"Ring. Ring. Ring. Please pick up" she thought._

"Hello?" It was Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo," Tatsuki greeted.

"Hey Tatsuki,...um what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh ya, um could you keep an eye on Orihime for a while?"

"Why, is she in trouble?"

"No, she just hasn't been...herself lately, so can you please keep an eye on her?"

"Okay, well I'll go to her place to go check up on her, bye,"

"Bye" Tatsuki said as she hung up her phone and entered into the tornament.

"Knock! Knock!"

Orihime walked towards the door. When she opened it she was surprized to see Ichigo standing there.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she perked.

"Inoue,uh...hey," he greeted

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure?" she realised as she let him in and shut the door.

"So how have you been lately Kurosaki-kun?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"I've been great!"she said losing her smile."Inoue,...is their something that's been bothering you lately?" he said trying to push her to admit it.

"Oh, no, nothing comes to mind!"

"Okay, well I just came to see if you were alright, I'll be on my way," He looked at Orihime, who was blushing at the thought of him thinking of her.

"Oh, wait, Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted."I made you a batch of cookies!"

"Oh, thanks Inoue," he grinned as he walked out of Orihime's apartement.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Sorry I cant get to the phone right now please leave a message. Beep._

"Tatsuki, Orihime said she's fine, but I'll continue to keep an eye on her, bye," Ichigo answered. He turned his phone off and headed towards his house.

"Ugh, Damn hollow!" he yelled as he sliced the hollow's head open.

_"Kurosaki-kun" _he heard a voice calling him

_"Inoue,"_ he thought. He headed to Orihime's Apartement to see what was wrong. As he came through the back door, he found Oihime in her on how she was tossing, turning and crying, he knew she was having a nightmare. But why woulds she call his name?

"Kurosaki-kun!" She mumbled.

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Orihime," he said as he gently shook her awake. "k...Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered. Did he just call me by my first name? He's never done that.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was fighting a hollow, ..and I heard your voice, calling my name," he explained.

"So I came to see if you were in trouble,"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a silly nightmare," she lied. The past week she had been having nightmares. One was about Ichigo marrying Rukia, and one was about Ichigo losing control of his hollow.

"You can go, there's nothing wrong,"

"No, I'm not leaving, untill i know your feeling right!" he was determined to know what was making her feel this way.

An hour had past and she had fell asleep. The nightmares were getting worse.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled as she jumped up from her pillow.

"Orihime, I'm right here,"

Orihime put her srms over her knees in a ball position, and tucked her headunder her knees.

"Orihime. tell me what's wrong," he said calmly.

"I'm okay, like I said, just a silly nightmare," she said as she started tearing up.

"Your screaming my name in your sleep, somethings worng, and I'm wishing you would tell me,"

"...If I tell you, you won"t like me anymore," she sniffled.

"Orihime, you know that's not true," he responded.

"Well,...I've been having nightmares about..." she just couldn't get the words out. Ichigo put his hand on Orihime's waist.

"Don't be afraid to tell me," he said, looking into her eyes.

After a minute or two, she finally spoak.

"I have nightmares,...about you and Kuchiki-kun getting married, or you turning into a-" she stopped.

"I know you miss her when she has to go back to the soul society, and I-" She didn't get to fifnish her sentence, before Ichigo's arms sealed around her, and his lips pressed onto hers.

When he parted, they staired at each other.

"You don't need to have nightmares over me,"he said.

"And me and Rukia, not going to happen,"

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered

Once again Ichigo pressed his lips with her's as she tried to figure out what was going on.

_**"Ichigo likes you, and you know he does!" T atsuki yelled.**_

_"Kurosaki-kun likes Kuchiki-kun, he's not interested in me, were just friends," she mumbled._

_**"Okay, but when Ichigo makes his move, I'm gonna say, I told you so!" she**_** gloated.**

"Kurosaki-kun-" "It's Ichigo," he corrrected.

"Ichigo-kun,um...I'm love you... and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Orihime, I should have told you my feelings a long time ago...I love you," he calmly said.

"Oh yah, Ichigo-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Remind me to tell Tatsuki, she told me so,"

Well thats It! I hope you liked it.I was going to go more "into" it, but I'll do that next time. And also, don't forget to comment, and if you have any questions or ideas, just ask or say them


End file.
